Assistant/Dialogue
Assistant * Assistant: Hello Effendi, I am a Shantay Pass Assistant. * Assistant: I see you're new! * Assistant: Make sure you read the poster before going into the desert. ** What is this place? *** Player: What is this place? *** Assistant: This is the pass of Shantay. *** Assistant: Mr Shantay guards this area with his men. *** Assistant: He is responsible for keeping this pass open and repaired. *** Assistant: He and his men prevent outlaws from getting out of the desert. *** Assistant: And he stops the inexperienced from a dry death in the sands. *** Assistant: Which would you say you were? **** I am definitely an outlaw, prepare to die! ***** Player: I am definitely an outlaw, prepare to die! ***** Assistant: Ha, very funny..... ***** Assistant: Guards arrest him! ***** The guards arrest you and place you in the jail. ***** (note the player is not physically moved into jail) ***** Assistant: You'll have to stay in there until you pay the fine of five gold pieces. ***** Assistant: Do you want to pay now? ****** Yes, Ok. ******* Player: Yes, Ok. ******* Assistant: Good, I see that you have come to your senses. ******* (if player has at least 5 coins in inventory) ******* You hand over five gold pieces to Shantay. ******* Assistant: Great Effendi, now please try to keep the peace. ******* The assistant unlocks the door to the cell. ******* (otherwise) ******* Assistant: You don't have that kind of cash on you I see. ******* Assistant: But perhaps you have some in your bank? ******* Assistant: You can transfer some money from your bank and pay the fine. ******* Assistant: or you will be sent to a maximum security prison in Port Sarim. ******* Assistant: Which is it going to be? ******** I'll pay the fine. ********* Player: I'll pay the fine. ********* Assistant: Ok then..., you'll need access to your bank. ********* (Bank interface opens) if money is withdrawn, none will be taken from you ******** I'm not paying the fine! ********* Player: No thanks, you're not having my money. ********* Assistant: Very well, I grow tired of you, you'll be taken to a new jail in Port Sarim. ********* (player lands in Port Sarim Jail) ****** No thanks, you're not having my money. ******* Player: No thanks, you're not having my money. ******* Assistant: You have a choice. ******* Assistant: You can either pay five gold pieces or... ******* Assistant: You can be transported to a maximum security prison in Port Sarim. ******* Assistant: Will you pay the five gold pieces? ******** Yes, Ok. ********* (see above for dialogue) ******** No, do your worst! ********* (verbatim the player does not say the option, just goes to assistant's line below) ********* Assistant: You are to be transported to a maximum security prison in Port Sarim. ********* Assistant: I hope you've learnt an important lesson from this. ********* (player lands in Port Sarim Jail) **** I am a little inexperienced. ***** Player: I am a little inexperienced. ***** Assistant: Can I recommend that you purchase a full waterskin and a knife! ***** Assistant: These items will no doubt save your life... ***** Assistant: A waterskin will keep water from evaporating in the desert. ***** Assistant: And a keen woodsman with a knife can extract the juice from a cactus. ***** Assistant: Before you go into the desert, it's advisable to wear desert clothes. ***** Assistant: It's very hot in the desert and you'll surely cook if you wear armour. ***** Assistant: To keep the pass open and bandit free, we charge a small toll of five gold pieces. ***** Assistant: You can buy a desert pass from me, just ask me to open the shop. ***** Assistant: You can also use our free banking services by clicking on the chest. ****** Can I see what you have to sell please? ******* (see below for dialogue) ****** I must be going. ******* (see below for dialogue) **** Er, neither, I'm an adventurer. ***** Player: Er, neither, I'm an adventurer. ***** Assistant: Great, I have just the thing for the desert adventurer. ***** Assistant: I sell desert clothes which will keep you cool in the heat of the desert. ***** Assistant: I also sell waterskins so that you won't die in the desert. ***** Assistant: A waterskin and a knife help you survive from the juice of a cactus. ***** Assistant: Use the chest to store your items, we'll take them to the bank. ***** Assistant: It's hot in the desert, you'll bake in all that armour. ***** Assistant: To keep the pass open we ask for 5 gold pieces. ***** Assistant: and we give you a Shantay Pass, just ask to see what I sell to buy one. ****** Can I see what you have to sell please? ******* (see below for dialogue) ****** I must be going. ******* (see below for dialogue) ****** Why do I have to pay to go into the desert? ******* Player: Why do I have to pay to go into the desert? ******* The Assistant opens his arms wide as if too embrace you. ******* Assistant: Effendi, you insult me! ******* Assistant: We are not interested in making a profit from you! ******* Assistant: I merely seek to cover my expenses in keeping this pass open. ******* Assistant: There is repair work to carry out and also the mens wages to consider. ******* Assistant: For the paltry sum of 5 Gold pieces, I think we offer a great service. ******** Can I see what you have to sell please? ********* (see below for dialogue) ******** I must be going. ********* (see below for dialogue) ** Can I see what you have to sell please? *** Player: Can I see what you have to sell please? *** Assistant: Absolutely Effendi! *** (Shop opens) ** I must be going. *** Player: I must be going. *** Assistant: So long... If player clicks away to close the dialogue menu too avoid paying the jail fine, closes bank interface even after having withdrawn money to pay, or they have returned from the Port Sarim jail (Note this line only happens first time after the event) *'Assistant:' Hello Effendi, I am a Shantay Pass Assistant. *'Assistant:' I see you're new! *'Assistant:' Make sure you read the poster before going into the desert. ** What is this place? *** (verbatim the player does not say the option, just goes to assistant's line below) ***'Assistant:' You should be in jail! ***'Assistant:' Well, no doubt the authorities in Port Sarim know what they're doing. ***'Assistant:' But if you get into any more trouble, you'll be stuck back in jail. ** Can I see what you have to sell please? *** (see above for dialogue) ** I must be going. *** (see above for dialogue) Category:Incomplete Dialogue Category:Articles in need of cleanup